Kylen
Bleston (father) Smalden Joveson (cousin) Emma (cousin) Jupiter Goodson (uncle) Whitbie Joveson (cousin) Winslow Joveson (cousin) Walter Good (grandfather) |status = Alive |home = Terralain Cloud Mountain (formerly) |possessions = The Whitson Stone |also known as = Kyle |titles = Prince of Terralain |affiliations = Terralain |appears = The Green Ember Ember Falls ''Ember Rising'' }} rince Kylen, also known as Kyle, is the son of Bleston and the prince of Terralain. Heather Longtreader first met Kylen during her stay at Cloud Mountain. At first, he proved to be a loyal friend, even going so far as to publicly defend her from Captain Frye. However, he later helped organize an ambush on Smalden Joveson, revealing himself to actually be a traitor to the Resistance, though his behavior suggested that he lamented the stand he took. Sometime later, Kylen is revealed to be the son of Bleston and the prince of Terralain, thus making him the rival of Smalls and Emma. Despite this, though, he still risked his life to save Emma and Heather from a wolf during a battle. Not long after this, however, Kylen — clearly mentally deteriorating — confronted Emma and implored her to give up the throne, but she staunchly refused. Biography Early life The circumstances of Kyle's early life are unknown, but he was eventually sent by his father Bleston to infiltrate The Resistance. When he arrived at Cloud Mountain, he took to hanging out with a group of young carefree bucks, gaining a reputation as a rogue and a liar, given his tendency to exaggerate and fabricate information. However, he did occasionally share truthful details, such as asserting his status as a prince to Emma. ''The Green Ember Cloud Mountain Here, Kyle meets Heather Longtreader and Picket Longtreader. Citadel Congress Kyle defended Heather against Frye's accusations of all Longtreaders being traitors. Attack on Cloud Mountain Kyle betrays Cloud Mountain to the wolves occupying Decker's Landing as ordered by his father Bleston. He sent Smalls into a trap at Jupiter's Crossing. Kyle asked Smalls to leave The Green Ember behind to keep it from Morbin, but he really intended to steal it. He is found rummaging through Smalls' room by Heather and Picket during the wolf attack, at which point it is discovered that Smalls did not follow his advice, and took The Green Ember with him to Jupiter's Crossing. ''Ember Falls Attack on Halfwind Kyle saved Halfwind from the attacking wolves with his Father and their army. Kyle personally saves Heather and Emma from a wolf at the very end of the battle. Its discovered that he is Prince Kylen, son of King Bleston, Second Lord of Terralain and Heir to all of Natalia. Politicking in Halfwind Ember Rising Kylen and Emma meet secretly in the darkness of a forest clearing under the cover of night. Emma wants to discuss a possible peace treaty between them, but Kylen is haggard and tired from sickness, and had been told that Picket Longtreader murdered his father, causing him to distrust Emma. During this meeting, it is revealed that Kylen has the Whitson Stone and considers himself rightful ruler of Natalia just as his father did when he possessed the talisman. He tries to get Emma to give up and give him the throne, but she refuses and turns to leave; before she does, however, she suggests that perhaps he should stop taking the medicine that Tameth Seer has been giving him. Personality and traits Initially, Kylen had a charming, roguish facade that hid the insecurity and guilt he had within. When his betrayal became known, however, he no longer hid his shame, appearing utterly remorseful for his actions. His best traits were a certain amount of courage and loyalty, which he had in good measure. Despite his roguishness, he would not let someone else be blamed for his actions, and was willing to stand up for them, even if there were consequences. After the events which led to his father being killed, however, Kylen takes on a darker, more serious personality. His wounds have made him weak and feverish. As Perkinson revealed, Kylen never was revealed very clearly to his father’s treacherous, making him deteriorate under Tameth Seer’s suggested influence. Family tree Trivia *The name "Kylen" is of English and Scottish origin.http://www.behindthename.com/name/kylan/submitted It means "narrow land" or "strait."http://www.ourbabynamer.com/meaning-of-Kyle.html References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:Traitors